the perks of group studies
by olympicmayhem
Summary: In which Makoto was forcibly dragged to a group study and unexpectedly fell in love at first sight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.**

* * *

Makoto never liked group studies, especially when the people involved include Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, and Futaba (the latter two don't even go to college). Don't get her wrong; she loves her friends to death and would do anything for them but she just can't go on a group study that usually ends up in Ann and Ryuji complaining (Ann usually complains of getting bored), Yusuke finding art inspirations in just about anything and everything, and Futaba doing her best to annoy the shit out of the artist. Besides, that one study group Ren had with Ryuji and Yusuke that caused him to fail his English test cemented her fear of group studies.

It was a wonder to her how she got dragged in this group study by Haru. She swears the girl's power of persuasion is too powerful to resist. Makoto had no doubts that she truly is the heiress to Okumura Foods. The heiress had told her that it was "for the sake of Ryuji's future" and that as a good student and an even better friend, Makoto would have to help Ryuji pass the incoming tests (not that she hadn't tried teaching Ryuji. He's just… very slow).

"Why couldn't he just ask Hifumi for help?" She asked, remembering Ryuji's shogi idol girlfriend.

"Ryuji-kun doesn't want to bother her. After all, she's preparing for a shogi tournament."

"And this isn't bothering us?" Haru looked at her disapprovingly.

"Come on Mako-chan," she chastised. "Ryuji-kun is one of our dear friends so we should all help him out!" Makoto sighed. At least Ren and Haru would be there.

"If you say so." The heiress beamed at her and dragged her off to the university's library.

* * *

She could hear the commotion as soon as she opened the door to the library. It was hard to miss her group of friends, what with their very noticeable appearances and the loud commotion they were doing. It was a surprise that the librarian hadn't kicked them out yet. Haru and Makoto went to their group, Makoto very, very reluctantly, and took the last two remaining seats at the table.

"Okaaaaay!" Ryuji shouted, earning them looks from the other students.

"Ryuji!" Makoto furiously whispered. "We're inside the library!"

"Oh shit, sorry." Ryuji apologized, lowering his voice down. Makoto rolled her eyes and took her books out before taking a peek at Ren, who was busy fiddling with his phone.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this study group session," she told Ren with a small smile. "I would have thought that you'd learn your lesson."

He shrugged, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Haru convinced me to go here." Makoto sighed. That makes two of them. She addressed the whole group.

"So what do you guys need help with?"

It turns out that only Ryuji needs help with all the subjects he's taking (she's not surprised). Everyone else (minus Ann and Futaba) were convinced by Haru to help Ryuji out. She tried to teach Ryuji subjects she had a year prior. It was hard work. Ryuji has never been one of the easiest people to teach. She stepped back to let the others tutor Ryuji with subjects she isn't an expert of and decided that it would be nice to go and check other books out.

It was in the political books aisle that she saw a man with brown hair reading one of the books intently. Makoto is not a stranger to these types of people (she is a serious student herself) so she doesn't know what exactly it is about him that just suddenly drew her in. She walked towards him quietly so as not to disturb his reading, and decided to take one book and hid her face in it. She watched him closely out of the corner of her eye. He seemed so absorbed in reading that he didn't even realize there was someone beside him but Makoto thinks that it's a good chance to take in the details of his face: the way his long, brown locks would sweep across his face so that he'd have to tuck it behind his ear, the dark eyes that are so focused on the words printed on the pages of the hardbound, the way he hums as he nods whenever he finds something he'd agree on.

When he suddenly snapped the book shut, Makoto was also snapped back into reality. She hid her face behind the book again and watched as he placed the book back into the shelf and walk out of the aisle. Makoto silently followed, stopping just at the end of the political aisle, and watched as his back disappears.

"I gotta say Makoto," she suddenly hears Ann's voice say behind her, making her yelp and jump. "That guy's quite a looker. Not as handsome as Ren, but very handsome nonetheless."

The brunette whipped around in shock to see the blonde standing there with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"How long have you been following me?" She asked, embarrassed at getting caught sneaking glances at a stranger. Ann shrugged her shoulders.

"A couple minutes ago. I got bored and Ren had to leave for work so I decided to go check out where you are."

"And the others? How's the group study coming along?"

"When I left, it was Yusuke's turn to lecture Ryuji." Makoto glanced back at their table. Sure enough, Yusuke and Ryuji were deep in discussion, the blond's brows furrowed as he tried to understand the purple-haired man.

"Guess it's even harder for him to understand Yusuke than to understand me, huh?" Makoto chuckled.

"Eh," Ann said, waving a dismissing hand. "More importantly; who was that guy from earlier? Someone you know?"

Makoto shook her head. "I've actually never seen him before."

"Huh. That's too bad. He's really cute." Ann shrugged her shoulders again. "Oh well. Let's go back to the others. I have a feeling Ryuji's brain has already melted."

Makoto sighed. Ann was probably right. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Makoto is aware of the sheer size of their university's population, but the full reality of it hit her big when she tried to find the man from the library. She stood on tiptoes and craned her head to try to see from the sea of students crowding the hallways but it was no use. She couldn't see him. Brown is such a common hair color. And even if she found him, what would she do? Go straight to him and tell him she watched him read at the library? She'd sound like a total stalker!

She planted both feet firmly back on the ground, sighing in disappointment. It was hopeless. Haru, who was with her, watched her friend in confusion.

"Mako-chan, is there something wrong?" Makoto shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were looking for something." Makoto gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure. Now let's go. We'll both be late for our classes."

* * *

The next time she sees him is a week later. They were at Leblanc, celebrating the end of their exams. Everyone, including Hifumi who took a break from shogi practice to spend time with them, was there. Ryuji was the loudest of course. He was thanking everyone for all the hard work they put to make sure he doesn't flunk.

"You're being a little too loud, Ryuji." Hifumi gently chastised.

"Awwww but babe! We're celebratin'!" Ryuji complained. "I can't celebrate quietly! I dunno how to!"

Futaba threw a roll of paper towel at him from behind the counter. "Hifumi's right. Don't go chasing our customers away, Ryuji, or I'll kick you out."

Ryuji snorted. "What customers? We're the only ones here. Besides, you'd be better off without strangers here anyway, am I right Futaba?" The girl glared at him and threw another roll of paper towel that hit him on the face. Ryuji yelped. Rubbing his face, he said, "Okay, okay, geez. I'll shut up now."

Makoto shook her head, wondering if the day would ever come when Ryuji finally grows up. She felt a sudden nudge to her rib and she looked to her side to find Ann staring at something by the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Makoto, look. It's him."

Confused, Makoto looked to see what Ann was talking about. She suddenly froze in her seat. There, standing by the doorway, was the man Makoto has been trying (not desperately) to find. She watches as he enters the café and headed towards the counter where Futaba was working.

At the corner of her mind, she expected Futaba to cower and hide behind Yusuke at the presence of a stranger, so it took her completely by surprise when the girl smiled at him welcomingly. He smiled back in return.

"So what can I get you today, Mr. Ace Detective?" She asked jokingly. The man chuckled (and no, Makoto did not swoon at the sound).

"I'll have my usual."

"Gonna drink it here?"

"No. I'm actually in a bit of a hurry right now. There's a court trial that I really want to watch."

"Ohohoho~" Futaba grinned as she gets the coffee brewing. "I see, I see. Doncha worry. One café latte coming right up!"

"Thanks, Futaba-chan."

The man took his coffee as soon as it was finished, and left some change on the counter before leaving. Makoto watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes. She and Ann scrambled towards the younger girl.

"Futaba! Do you know that guy?" Ann asked urgently. Ren looked at her with a raised brow. She ignored him.

"Huh?" The younger girl asked.

"The guy with the brown hair! You know him?"

"Oooohhhh! You mean Mr. Ace Detective? Yeah. He'd come here for a cup of coffee sometimes. He's an entertaining guy, right Inari?"

Yusuke, who was reading a book about art, looked up at them. "Yes. He is quite entertaining. He always has fascinating cases to tell."

"What's his name?" Ann asked again, beating Makoto to the question. Ren coughed. Both she and Ann ignored him as they anxiously wait for Futaba's reply.

"Goro Akechi. He goes to the same uni as you guys. Studies political science like you, Makoto! He's in the same year as Ren and the others though, so a year younger than you." Futaba tilted her head. "Why'd ya ask?"

The two girls didn't bother answering as they clasp each other's hands and let out a squeal, jumping. Ren stood up with his arms. This time Ann didn't ignore him. She went to her boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"Don't be jealous, Ren." She tells her boyfriend in English (Makoto, Haru, Hifumi, and Futaba understood her). "It's not for me. It's for Makoto." She then proceeded to tell Ren about watching Makoto watch Goro Akechi reading at the library the day they had a study session.

Futaba snickered. "Makoto, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"So that's who you were looking for the other day!" Haru added, bumping a fist onto her open palm in understanding. Hifumi smiled but didn't say anything. Ren didn't care. He stared at his girlfriend.

"So you don't have a crush on him?" he asked the blonde.

"Well, okay," Ann amended. "I did think he was kinda cute. But! He still doesn't compare to you!" Satisfied with her answer, Ren smiled and gave her girlfriend a pat on the head. Makoto giggled. Ren and Ann really are a cute couple, especially when one of them gets jealous.

"Okay, I know you guys are sweet and all, but can somebody tell us what's going on?" Ryuji asked, confused. "Why are y'all excited? What did Ann say?"

"It's nothing serious," Hifumi answered. "You men don't need to know. There's no need for you to worry."

"But Ren knows!"

"I said, there is no need for you to worry." Hifumi repeated. Ryuji gulped and shut his mouth.

* * *

"So when are you planning to talk to him?" Haru asked one day. They were both at the library, doing their homework (it was the brunette who suggested they do their homework there). Makoto tried to convince herself that she isn't here to hopefully catch him here as her red orbs shift around the room.

"And what am I supposed to tell him? That I happened to catch him reading one time and totally fell in love with him?" she asked back, shaking her head. "I would totally die of embarrassment. No thank you."

Haru chuckled. "You just have to say hi. You both major in political science yes? That should make it easier for you to think of a topic."

Makoto knew that her friend was right. She also knew that she was never good at initiating conversation, especially with strangers (and most especially with strangers she has a thing for). It was one of the things she wished she could learn by reading. She sighed and stood up. Haru watched her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to grab a reference book. Be right back quick."

She made her way down the political books aisle, her fingers running through several book spines as her eyes scan the titles of each, until she finds the one she was looking for. She was about to take the book out when the fluorescent suddenly flickered above her. She glanced at it a little anxiously before shrugging it off and proceeding to grab the book.

The lights flickered a second time before they completely shut off. Makoto gasped, her heart pounding against her ears. She's always hated the dark. You never know what's looming in them.

"Is there anybody here?" She hears someone close to her ask. The voice sounds familiar, but Makoto's scared mind couldn't think of anything coherent.

"I-I'm here," she squeaked out. She realized that she was shivering, and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she squeaked and jumped in fright.

"Relax," the voice says beside her. "I'm not gonna do anything to you." Makoto didn't say anything. The voice continued. "You're shivering. Are you afraid of the dark?"

The girl gave a weak nod of the head before realizing that he couldn't see her. She cleared her throat. "Y-Yes…" she says. Her eyes were finally starting to get used to the dark and she could make out a tall silhouette beside her.

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her body. Makoto gave out another surprised yelp as she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I hope I'm not invading your personal space," he starts. "It's just that, my mom used to do this to me whenever I was scared. It always works."

Makoto shook her head. Oddly enough, being hugged by this stranger makes her feel a little less afraid. Maybe all she needed was the warmth of a stranger. Besides, it was a better alternative than cowering in a corner. She leaned against his chest, hiding her face against the crook of his neck, as the two of them wait for the lights to turn back on. Makoto has already forgotten they were inside the library. It felt like it was only the two of them in here.

A few more minutes passed and the lights flickered back on. Everybody at the library cheered. Makoto secretly wished that it had lasted a little longer. She really liked being hugged by this stranger. They pulled away from each other and the girl looked up to see who her savior was.

She tried to keep the gasp from escaping her mouth by placing a hand against it. Her eyes widen and her face flushed a deep shade of red. The man standing before her was Goro Akechi, aka Mr. Ace Detective, aka her Library guy.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, his face scrunching up into a frown. "You're a little red. Are you sick?" He made a move to touch her forehead but the girl stepped back.

"I-I-I'm fine! Totally fine!" She squeaked, mentally slapping herself. Get a grip Makoto, she thought. Don't embarrass yourself like this.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the infirmary." There was concern in his eyes. Makoto just wants to hide.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine now. Ummm… thanks anyway!" She giggled frantically before running back to where Haru is.

"Mako-chan!" Haru stood up as soon as she sees her friend. She knows how afraid Makoto is of the dark (it was the only thing she was afraid of), and was really concerned when the lights went out. "I was so worried! I tried calling you but you left your phone here so I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you!"

Makoto sat down on her chair, her face still burning. Haru did the same.

"Mako-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Your face is red. Are you really okay?"

The brunette flashed back to what happened during the short power outage. She flushed even harder but tried to dismiss it by picking her pen up.

"I'm fine. Let's continue with our work."

"Didn't you say you were looking for a reference book?"

"Yeah."

"Mako-chan… you went back here without it."

Makoto let out a string of curses under her breath as she went back to get it.

* * *

They meet again at the library a few days later. Makoto was alone this time, reading a book for pleasure reading, when the chair in front of her scraped up against the linoleum floor. She looked up, surprised, to see Goro Akechi with a smile on his face, taking a seat in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind me using this chair," he tells her. "I'll try to keep quiet."

"N-No. It's okay." Makoto said, trying to calm herself. "I don't mind at all."

"Thank you, Nijima-san."

They spend the next moments together in silence as Goro wrote on his notebook and Makoto tried to read her novel, trying hard (and failing) not to sneak glances at him lest she gets caught. It was Goro, however, who broke the silence.

"I didn't know you were into fantasy novels, Nijima-san." Makoto looked up, surprised.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to disturb your reading."

"No, it's okay, ummm…" Makoto wondered whether she should call him by name. Wouldn't it seem stalkerish if she just suddenly called his name when he never even introduced himself? Come to think of it, has Makoto introduced herself to him?

"Oh. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Goro Akechi." The man introduced himself with light smile. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Nijima-san."

"N-Nice to meet you too, A-Akechi-kun." Dang, she thought. When is she gonna stop stuttering in front of him?

"So you're into fantasy novels?" he asked, bringing the topic of the conversation back to the paperback in her hands.

"Oh this," Makoto glanced down at the book. "I just thought I'd have a change of pace so I thought about reading something that isn't related to law and politics for a change."

"Oh, you're taking up political science too?" Goro asked, seemingly delighted. Makoto nodded. "That's great! I'm taking the same thing." Makoto almost blurted out that she already knew that but she was able to bite her tongue from blurting out.

"My hobby, however, is still within range of our major."

"Really?" Makoto asked. "What is it?"

"I like solving crimes," he beamed. "My specialty lies in uncovering the truth about politicians."

"Why didn't you take up law, then?"

"There's someone in politics that I want to beat," he simply said with a shrug, although Makoto was able to detect a cloud that shadowed his otherwise bright eyes. "But if you ever need book recommendations, I'd be happy to give you some."

They ended up talking about the various books they read back in high school. Though Makoto wasn't much into fiction and was therefore unable to give much input to the conversation, she was glad to see the man happily talk about something he loves. Goro gave her a long list of book recommendations (that the brunette was sure to read as soon as possible).

* * *

"Oh, Nijima-san. It's nice to see you here."

It was one Sunday morning when Makoto decided to spend the day in café Leblanc to enjoy a cup of coffee and one of the novels Goro recommended. She was surprised to hear the man's voice and was glad she hasn't just taken a sip of coffee because she was sure she would have choked. She doesn't need any more embarrassment. He ordered his usual before taking a seat right in front of her. She can hear Futaba giggling behind the counter. She tried to ignore her.

"Oh, you're already starting on that?" Goro smiled, happy that she was taking his recommendation seriously.

"What do you think about it?"

Makoto shared her thoughts about the novel. They both become so engrossed in their conversation that they both didn't notice Futaba until she places a cup of coffee in front of Goro with a glint in her eyes.

"Makoto likes pancakes," Futaba said with a grin, glancing at Makoto slyly. "Why don't you tell her about that pancake place you love, Mr. Ace Detective?"

Makoto blinked confusedly. She's never really been a fan of pancakes. What was Futaba talking about? Yusuke, who was helping out that day, grabbed his girlfriend's wrist.

"Forgive her," he tells both of them. "Let's go. You still have unwashed dishes waiting for you at the sink." He pulled his girlfriend away from them.

Makoto turned her attention back to the man sitting in front of her. She was about to apologize about Futaba when she saw a glint in Goro's eyes.

"Nijima-san, you like pancakes too?" he asked excitedly. She wasn't really sure why he was suddenly excited but she gave him a weak nod.

"I know this pancake place near Inokashira Park. Do you wanna go there with me some time?"  
Makoto blinked once, twice.

"I… uhh… sure! I um, I'd love to!"

"Great! How does Saturday sound?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm free all week."

"Okay. Give me your number so I can message you."

Makoto ended up exchanging numbers with Goro. He left soon after finishing his coffee, telling her that he'd just message her. She gave him a weak wave of farewell.

"Hehe. I really am amazing, aren't I?" Futaba gloated, smirking from behind the counter.

* * *

She received a message from him that night and it took all of Makoto's willpower not to squeal as she read the message. Her thumbs fly out to type out a reply.

 **Makoto:** Hey there.

 **Goro:** It looks like your articulation in text isn't as bad as in real life.

Makoto blushed. Is he making fun of her?

 **Makoto:** My articulation is perfect, thank you very much.

 **Goro:** I know, I know. I was kidding. Sorry.

 **Makoto:** Is there anything you need, Akechi-kun?

 **Goro:** ?

 **Makoto:** Sad to see that your articulation isn't as good in text as it is in real life.

Makoto smirked. Hah, she thought. That's what you get for making fun of me. It took a few moments for him to reply.

 **Goro:** Oh. Throwing my joke back at me. Smart.

 **Makoto:** That's what you get for making fun of me, Akechi-kun.

 **Goro:** Haha. I guess that's what I get, huh?

 **Makoto:** So what do you want?

 **Goro:** Nothing, really. I was just passing the time. I'm currently at a trial but it's not interesting.

 **Makoto:** Why did you come then?

 **Goro:** I was invited by an officer who I owe. It would be rude not to show up.

 **Makoto:** Anything I can do to help?

 **Goro:** Hmmm… talk to me?

 **Makoto:** Okay.

 **Goro:** Thanks! You're a life-saver!

Makoto flushed a light shade of pink.

* * *

The girls decided to hang out on Monday after all their classes were done at Ann's house (they were all used to the grandness of her home by now). Futaba wasted no time telling them about her great feat.

"You're going out on a date with Goro Akechi?!" was Ann's exclaimed surprise. "And Futaba set you up for it?"

Makoto profusely shook her head. "It's not a date! He's just taking me out to this pancake place."

"He asked you out, yes?" Hifumi asked. Makoto nodded.

"And it's just the two of you going?" Haru added. Makoto nodded yet again. All the other girls grinned.

"Then it is a date!" All of them shouted excitedly.

"It's not!" The brunette argued.

"It's just an outing between two friends, okay?"

Ann rolled her eyes.

"So what are you planning to wear on Saturday?" she asked with a glint in her eyes. Makoto shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea yet."

"Great! I can help you then!"

Ann was grinning so widely that Makoto couldn't refuse her. Besides, she's a model (she was immediately scouted after living a few months in Japan). She'd know all about fashion.

"I may be able to help as well," Hifumi said with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah!" Ann agreed excitedly. "We would totally make you look irresistible!"

Makoto tried to protest but her words fell on deaf ears. Ann and Hifumi have already started talking about clothes and the kinds of make up that would go with it (Makoto was surprised about Hifumi's knowledge of make up and fashion. She thought she was solely interested in shogi).

"Man, I'm so excited for Saturday!" Futaba exclaimed. Makoto could only sigh.

* * *

"We keep seeing each other here, don't we?"

Makoto was, once again, doing homework at the library when Goro arrived. She was initially with Haru but the fluffy-haired woman had to leave earlier to get to her family's company (she recently started training at their company), and Goro filled the chair previously occupied by her friend.

The brunette smiled at him. After exchanging several text messages with the guy, she was finally able to control her nerves.

"I guess it's because we're two studyholics."

"I agree," he said with a chuckle. "Maybe we should just drop everything and work at Leblanc."

"You know how to make coffee?" she asked with an arched brow. Goro shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure Futaba-chan would be willing to teach." Goro placed his bag on the table and took a laptop out, booting it on.

"But if I give up on political science, I would never be able to beat Masayoshi Shido, can I?"

"Masayoshi Shido?" Makoto blinked. Masayoshi Shido is a very influential politician. He's very popular to the masses and is banked as the next prime minister. How would he even beat that kind of guy? And why? Goro gave her a slight smile before shifting his focus to his laptop.

* * *

The day of their not-date arrived. Makoto found herself sitting on Ann's chair as the blonde runs her fingers through her hair while Ryuji's girlfriend scans through her wardrobe. Futaba was lounging on Ann's bed, busy fumbling with her phone (probably busy texting Yusuke). Haru wasn't around (she was at her dad's company).

"I think this braid looks great on you!" Ann grinned, examining her handiwork. She turned her head towards the younger female. "What do you think Futaba?"

The girl looked up. Her eyes scan the braid across Makoto's skull, then grinned.

"Heeeeeeey! Looks good! You should wear your hair like that more often!"

Hifumi got back from Ann's wardrobe with a simple white blouse and a pair of black leggings. "I think this will look great on you," she said with her calm voice. "It's not very flashy but it's elegant nonetheless."

Ann looked at the clothes with approval. She nodded and told Makoto to change her clothes inside her bathroom. The brunette does as she was told and changed inside Ann's spacious bathroom. She checked herself out in the mirror, telling herself once again that this is totally not a date; just an outing between two friends. She heard Ann's voice calling out to her and she stepped out again.

The others studied her, Futaba still with her phone up. Makoto nervously played with her hair. Does she look bad? She thought she looked fine. They were silent for a while before Futaba spoke up with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Toooooootally awesome!" She said, then busied herself with her phone again.

"You better not have a photo of me shot," Makoto teased with a small smile. "I would get mad if you send it to other people." Futaba blanched.

"I did not take a photo!"

Ann took a pink box and made her sit down in front of the mirror. She did the brunette's make-up, smearing her lips with a light pink color. When she was done, Futaba, with her phone held up (again), grinned at her. Hifumi and Ann smiled at their handiwork as well.

"There! All done!" Her azure eyes drift towards the clock on the wall. "You better get going now! There's still time left for you to make it in time!"

Makoto thanked her friends and rushed out the door.

* * *

She arrived at Inokashira Park with ten minutes to spare. She leaned against the fence to catch her breath and wipe the sweat off her brow. Goro arrived a few minutes after.

"Hey," he greeted her with his usual smile. "Have you been waiting long?"

Makoto shook her head and gave him one of her own smiles.

"I just got here myself."

"Let's go, then?"

The woman nodded and the two of them set off to the pancake place, Makoto following a few inches behind, until Goro called her out for it. "Nijima-san, it would be better if you'd walk beside me," he had told her with a smile. Makoto ran to catch up.

The pancake place Goro was talking about turned out to be an all-day American breakfast diner. The whole place looked like those diners Makoto has seen in American movies before. The waitresses wear red-white-and-blue uniforms with white boots and the whole place smells like coffee and toast. Goro led her down to a booth.

A waitress came by immediately as soon as they were settled and the man informed her that they were having two pancakes.

"What drinks would you like to have?" The waitress asked them. Goro looked at her.

"What would you like to drink, Nijima-san?"

Makoto glanced at the menu.

"Ummm… a coke, I guess."

"Make that two,"

The waitress left with their order, and Makoto squirmed in her seat, staring at her hands resting on her lap. What were they supposed to talk about? She has never been good at socialization; Ryuji used to joke about her only being one step above Futaba.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

The comment made the brunette look at him, a blush coloring her pale cheeks and her heart did jumping jacks inside her ribcage. Her hands form into tight fists as she tries to calm herself down.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered out. "You don't look bad yourself."

"You think so?" Goro grinned. "Thank you, Nijima-san."

He asked her about the latest book she was reading and Makoto internally sighed. Thank goodness this man knows how to keep a conversation up, she thought, as she gives him a reply. They talk for awhile until their orders arrived.

The waitress placed their stacked pancakes in front of them together with their drinks. The smell of sweet fluffiness engulfed Makoto's sense of smell and her mouth watered. These pancakes really smell delicious. She couldn't wait to try them out.

The waitress left again. Goro pushed the bottle of maple syrup to her, silently inviting her to use it. She grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and drowned her pancakes in them. Her hands work efficiently as she cuts a slice of the soft food and bring it to her mouth.

The pancake bursts inside her mouth, the maple syrup serving to heighten the sweetness of the food. She let out an involuntary sigh as she takes another piece of heaven. Goro quietly chuckled in front of her.

"It's nice to see you enjoying the food, Nijima-san."

Makoto smiled at him.

"This is really delicious," Makoto said after swallowing. "Thank you for bringing me here, Akechi-kun."

"I told you this is the best place to get pancakes." He said as he takes a bite of his own pancakes. Makoto agreed with him. Though she never was a fan of pancakes before, she was glad Futaba had spoken back then. She made a mental note to personally thank the girl later.

The two quietly enjoy their pancakes together. The only sounds to be heard were the clinking of utensils and the occasional sip of the carbonated drink, as well as background noise from other people inside the diner.

When they were done, Goro raised a hand to get the bill and Makoto fished her wallet out of her purse. Seeing her do this, Goro shook his head with a smile.

"It's on me."

"But-" Makoto tried to protest but Goro shook his head again.

"It's fine, Nijima-san."

"I'm the older one between us, Akechi-kun."

"But I am the man, yes?" Goro asked. "Let me be a gentleman by doing this."

Makoto yielded with a sigh. She was never a fan of being treated by her friends, especially since she is perfectly able to pay for herself.

"Okay. But just this once."

"Thank you." Goro handed the bills to the waitress. They both stood up to leave.

"Y'know," Makoto said with a slight smile. "if my friends ever heard about you treating me like this, they'd think it was a date."

"Really?" Goro raised a brow. Makoto nodded. "That's good then. I was able to get that across, at least."

The brunette blinked.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"This _is_ a date, Nijima-san." Makoto blinked once, twice. Her mind went haywire and she was sure her heart was finally able to escape from her ribcage.

"I- uhh… wha-?" She sputtered out. Goro just smiled at her.

* * *

It was three days after their date when Makoto finally found the time to thank Futaba. She was out to give her older sister (who works as a prosecutor) the extra clothes she asked for because she was staying the night at the office. Makoto decided to go to Leblanc since she was already outside.

From the windows, she could see that there was only one customer. He was wearing a hat and his back was turned towards her so she couldn't really make out who it was but guessing from the way Futaba was talking to him so animatedly, she'd guess that it was either Yusuke or one of the other guys. Sojiro wasn't around. He's probably out grocery shopping. Makoto entered the café but Futaba was too busy talking she didn't hear the bell ring when she entered. She decided to wait for Futaba to finish before approaching her.

"And she was trying to convince us that it wasn't a date!" The orange-haired girl was telling the man. "By the way, you totally owe me for that."

The man chuckled. The sound reminded her of Goro. Makoto frowned. She sat on one of the stools by the bar and took one of the newspapers, opening it to cover her face.

"Yeah, I do." Makoto was definitely sure that the voice belonged to Goro. There was just no mistaking it. The man went on.

"Thanks for that."

"Is that all you have to thank me for?" Futaba asked. She could hear Goro chuckling again.

"I guess I should also thank you for the pictures you sent me."

"Hee-hee. I'm amazing aren't I?"

"I still can't believe you're friends with Sae Nijima's sister though," Goro said. "I envy you. I wish I could be closer to her too." Futaba snorted.

"Quit your fanboying, Mr. Ace Detective."

Makoto's grip on the newspaper tightened. She's not stupid. She was able to put two and two together instantly. She slammed the newspaper on the bar. The two whipped their heads towards the sudden noise and were both surprised to see Makoto.

She glared at them both. She was angry. No. She was furious. She felt used. Goro Akechi was just using her to get closer to her sister. He was never once interested at her. She was hurt. Her eyes sting with unshed tears. She wasn't just furious at Goro; she was more furious at Futaba. She knew this whole time. They were supposed to be friends, dammit!

"I see now," her voice was steel, and Futaba flinched. The younger one knows just how scary Makoto gets when she's mad. "So all this time, you were just using me to get closer to my sister huh?"

"Makoto, no!" Futaba squeaked. Makoto's red gaze focused on her and she lost her words.

"I bet you planned this from the beginning, huh?" the brunette continued. "From the moment I first saw you?" She shook her head.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled to herself. She left the café before the other two could explain.

* * *

Goro sent her a lot of messages the following days. She ignored all of them. He tried calling her several times as well. She ignored those too. She busied herself with schoolwork, barely even giving her other friends time.

Futaba knew better than to pester her with messages. She knew that the brunette would calm down given enough time but she still wished she could have at least let them explain to her. She sighed. It was up to Mr. Ace Detective to clear everything up.

* * *

"Studying for finals?"

It's been two months since the incident at Leblanc happened. Makoto's anger has subsided a little (that doesn't mean she wants to speak to either Futaba or Goro though). She hasn't visited Leblanc and declined all group study invitations sent out to her by her friends.

Goro found her at the library studying for their final exams. He placed his stuff on the desk and sat in front of her. Makoto tried to ignore him. Goro spoke up again.

"Nijima-san, I'm sorry." He apologized. "But this is all just a misunderstanding."

Makoto stood up and decided to leave. Goro stopped her.

"Listen to me, please."

For the first time since she met him, Goro Akechi doesn't look confident; it was enough to make her stay. She sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. But if I think this is stupid, then I'm moving to another place to study."

Goro nodded.

"I guess I should start from when I first saw you," he sighed. Makoto raised a brow. "I was at the prosecutors' office helping out one day when you came in looking for Sae Nijima. You said you were bringing her food. I was the one who showed you the way, do you remember?"

Makoto frowned. She tried to remember. She brought her sister food to her office a bunch of times before but she's never seen Goro Akechi until that day at the library. Goro chuckled.

"I see that you can't. I had shorter hair back then, you see. Anyway, when I first saw you, I knew I had to meet you. As cliché as it might sound, I fell in love at first sight. You were, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," Makoto blushed despite of herself but her expression didn't change. She doesn't want to believe in everything the man is saying.

"You came by the office a few more times and I wanted to get close to you but I've never been that good at holding conversations. Sounds stupid, I know, especially since I'm a "detective". But it's true. I didn't know how to approach you. When I saw you at Leblanc one day, I knew I found hope.

"Futaba and I have become close so I asked her to become my wingman in exchange of cases I've studied. She was the one who convinced your group of friends to hold a study session here," he chuckled. Makoto blinked.

"It was Haru who forced me to come here," she informed him.

"Yes it was Okumura-san who convinced you but it was Futaba who orchestrated the whole group study. She told me to go on stand-by in the political science aisle. I was supposed to strike up a conversation with you but I got bored waiting and decided to read a book. When I saw you watching me, I decided to change the plan. Instead of talking to you, I just let you be."

"Wait a sec," Makoto raised a hand up to stop him. "You mean you saw me watching you and you didn't say anything?" The heat rose to her cheeks. She felt like a fool.

"Yes," Goro answered with a small smile. "It made me truly happy to gain your attention. You have no idea how much my heart was pounding."

"Pretty sure I do," Makoto muttered to herself. Goro frowned and leaned in.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."

She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Continue with your explanation."

Goro nodded and leaned back.

"Futaba and I devised a plan that would enable me to casually ask you out. She thought it would be best to recruit Okumura-san as well."

"Haru also knew about this?"

"Yes. It was Haru who took you to the library that day we had a power shortage, wasn't it?"

Makoto nodded, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't tell me.."

"Yes. The power shortage was Futaba's doing." Goro confirms. "She thought it would be more romantic if I found you in the dark. I didn't think you'd be that afraid though."

Makoto chuckled, shaking her head. Things were finally making sense to her now.

"I see." She looked at him. "So that day at the café, when my friends and I decided to celebrate, was it planned too?"

Goro nodded.

"I was in the middle of a case when Futaba told me to come. She said it was important."

"And you believed her."

"But she was right," he said. "You are more important than any case I've handled."

The butterflies in Makoto's stomach celebrated upon hearing those words. She tried to calm them down.

"How did you know my name?"

"I heard your sister call you by name."

"And the pictures Futaba sent you?"

It was Goro's turn to blush. Blood rushed to his face as he fished the phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Open it," he told her. There, in the phone's wallpaper, was the stolen shot Futaba took from Ann's house. Makoto's heart was dancing in joy. Her brain melted into a puddle of goo.

"I had to pay Futaba extra to get those," he mumbled softly. Makoto chuckled and gave his phone back to him.

"I have to applaud you for putting this much effort."

"Of course," he said. "Are you still mad at me?"

Makoto shook her head with a smile. She stood up and very silently transferred her chair next to him before sitting down again.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I was never interested in your sister. I mean, she's beautiful and all but I prefer the younger sister."

"I'm sorry too," she apologized, her gaze turning soft. "I never gave you a chance to explain back at the café."

"It's alright, Nijima-san. I understand."

"I guess I'll have to apologize to Futaba as well," she said (and maybe thank her for giving her the best man she could ever ask for). "The next time you ask me out on a date though, don't go through all that trouble and just ask me out yourself, got it?"

Goro chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am." He said and winked.

"Now let's go back to studying. We still have exams we need to pass."

"I think I'll enjoy this group study."

Makoto looked up at him. Sure, Makoto doesn't like group study sessions, especially when they involve Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, and Futaba. But maybe group studies with just the two of them would turn out to be more fun. Maybe group studies weren't so bad after all.

"Yeah," she agrees, the corners of her lips curving up to form the brightest smile. "That's what I think too."

* * *

 **A/N: Phew. This became waaaaaay longer than the others. 18 pages when the other three had at least 13 pages at most! And I thought writing Ryuji's drabble was hard. Dang Makoto why you gotta be so hard to write? I'm really afraid how this one turned out though. Is it worse than its predecessors? Siiiiiighs. It's just so hard to write this lololol Anyway, the next drabble would be the last for this series (for now). I'd be more focused on my Mystic Messenger fic after so yay~ As usual, forgive the grammatical errors. This wasn't proofread.**

 **-olympicmayhem**


End file.
